Cyborg Manifesto
by Nidia.Ceylon
Summary: Gaz had never expected herself to be the tool of the Irken's enslavement. The best intentions paved a road to hell and now Gaz must discover what gives life value.
1. The Future is Now

A Beginning Note: So, I'm Betryal…you can PM the original account and I'll be sure to PM you back assuring that I am, in fact me and am not stealing from myself. ;p Now that that's cleared up…

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
>Pairing: I'm planing for a Gaz and Tallest; but it may be avoided<br>Rated: T  
>Summary: It had started with Zim wanting revenge and Dib craving acceptance. She had never expected herself to be the tool of the Irken's enslavement. The best intentions paved a road to hell and now Gaz must discover what gives life value.<p>

Without Further Ado:

The rewrite and updated Cyborg Manifesto.

* * *

><p>April 20, 2022<p>

Galactic Council

* * *

><p>The crowd was silent, but she knew that they were waiting to wildly cheer. It was human nature to celebrate victory, or the defeat of another. Her shoes squeaked as she took the remaining steps to the podium toward her brother. He was grinning madly as the glow of the screens and flashes of cameras bathed him in the recognition he always craved. Her amber eyes betrayed nothing as she took her place beside him. He turned his head and the tip of black scythe hair smacked her face with a sharp sting. She growled and placed the display that weighed heavy in her hands on the podium. It was a small glass tube with a neon blue chip in it. The chip was no bigger than a penny. Her eyes focused on the chip and noted the metallic gleam and intricate gold wiring; it had the power to bring a race to its knees.<p>

"Earth's victory is a cause for celebration. We have looked to the universe and the universe has looked back at us. We have made a council so strong that nothing can break it. We have saved countless planets and know that life is out there!"

'Meet Dib, savior and destroyer,' she dryly thought as she gazed at her brother while he was in the throes of his speech.

Her eyes turned to the screens floating above the audience. The static came and was quickly replaced with random faces, different races. They were transmitting live to various planets, waiting to see this event. She could see the anticipation in the various faces. It ignited their gaze with a heat that was almost savage.

"Vortians, Meekrobs, Geminates, and others," Dib continued as he elaborately motioned to each alien race. "We bring the Irken Machine fully to its knees!"

Another round of cheers erupted and her amber eyes turned to the front row. She made eye contact with violet eyes and everything went dead around her. The grin split his mouth, firmly plastered on his face. A familiar malice was within his eyes as he watched this event. His hair was black and slicked back, but his skin was humanly peach with his correctly fingered amount hands. He had upgraded from a cruddy outfit to a cruddy personality. Zim also went by the name Zak, it was in case any of the Irkens decided to rat him out. After all, he had betrayed his species. He nodded at her and she was instantly reminded of why she was doing this. No matter how wrong it felt, she would ignore her emotions just like before.

'Do it,' that was what she could imagine him saying as he nodded at her. This time she could see maroon eyes and antennae.

"Thanks to the work of her team; my sister, Gaz has developed a way to turn the extermination of the Irken race to a simple domestication," Dib finished. "A way to finally end the senseless killing." He smiled, but it was meaningless because the want of violence was in his gaze.

Gaz blinked her amber eyes from the daze she was lost within. Her eyes went to the crowd and she nodded at them for show more than a greeting. They cheered as she held her face in front of the microphone. Gaz blinked and softly sucked in the air, it was heavy with anticipation.

"Thanks to the Vortians vast technology and Professor Membrane's top Biological Technician, I was able to make an idea a reality," Gaz calmly began; her eyes on the chip in front of her. It seemed more like a nightmare. "Twelve years ago the first Irken Invader came to Earth intent on destroying our home. Nine years ago, my brother captured that Invader. Eight years ago, we made contact with various races enslaved and oppressed by the Irkens."

Gaz lowered her eyes to Zim and noticed that his laughter matched the cheering and murmuring of the crowd. He laughed and she sighed. No one noticed the enthusiastic amusement from him.

"Three years ago, we waged war with the Irkens and with the help of our allies we destroyed an Empire and stopped a disease. We have turned their planet into nothing more than a barren wasteland."

The cheers erupted like a volcano; there was warning but it was still sudden and she had to stop herself from cheering and getting caught up in the energy. The human race or any race was a disease to her. The humans destroying another race just made them the bigger infection.

"Today I stand before you asking the question; what happens to the remaining Irkens, the ones that are still held in the Prisons beneath our planet's sun?"

The crowd did quiet and now they looked to her and she supposed that was for answers. She reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked like a small car starter, but it had an area to speak into. Gaz pressed the first button down and whispered something into it before she looked at the crowd.

"Today, I show you the future of the Irkens and all that stand before me."

Gaz and Dib both looked toward the shadows of whence she had first hid. The squeaking of the boots took away any chance of being silent. Gaz smirked as the short figure stepped from the shadows. His crimson eyes were wide as he peeked around the curtain in uncertainty. Gaz cleared her throat and his crimson eyes turned to her. He nodded and the crowd could only watch the little Irken come closer.

"Skoodg—reporting for duty!" The Irken firmly said as he saluted her.

Gaz nodded and twirled her finger in the air causing Skoodge to spin so his back was to the crowd. Gaz walked over to him and notice that he reached her mid-thigh. The crowd was whispering and she ignored them as she walked around Skoodge and kneeled in front of him. Her amber eyes met his and he smiled at her.

'So full of trust,' Gaz thought with a scowl. He shouldn't be so trusting after what her brother did to the Irkens and what her invention would do.

"Keep calm and you'll be fine," Gaz softly said to him as he smiled again.

Gaz stood up and stepped around him. She pressed another button and the top part of his PAK snapped up with a quick flash of blue light. Gaz reached over Skoodge and grasped the blue chip in the container. She carefully held it up in front of a camera so everyone could see it.

"I present, the ICU. Irken Control Unit," Gaz spoke in a clipped sentence. "Irkens are nothing more than machines. They only do what they are programmed to do."

Gaz swore she saw Skoodge's antennae flatten tighter against his head. She ignored him like she ignored her emotions.

"They have no feelings, no dreams, nothing without orders," Gaz continued to say. Her eyes wandered to Dib and she saw him grinning from beneath the shadow that covered his face. His teeth blaringly white.

"The ICU I have created will give the Irken new orders. The chip is specifically programmed to overwrite the orders left behind from the MCU and will thus; make their actions limited. This chip makes it impossible for an Irken to harm any sentient being. It binds the Irken to a company or person."

The crowd roared and she couldn't tell if they were excited or angry. She watched as Dib stepped forward and took the microphone from her with flourish. His glasses shined in the spotlight; he loved this.

"This chip will give us a way to control without having to destroy!" Dib firmly stated, trying to soothe any doubts. She supposed he was trying to soothe his own anger at not having destroyed the race.

Gaz stepped forward knowing that she agreed with nothing she spoke.

"Using this chip we'll be able to make use of this race. They have shown us their production through destruction, so why shouldn't we put them to use if they're nothing more than a machine?"

She waited as the room went deadly silent. Pressing a button on the small remote she let Skoodge close his PAK. Her eyes met with Zim's once more and he raised his hands toward her and clapped. It took only a moment for the crowd and galaxy to follow his lead. Gaz couldn't believe the sound of clapping that filled the air. Her hand reached down and rested on Skoodge's head, for her comfort or his own, she wasn't sure. He was warm, not a cold machine. Gaz sighed and stepped back as Dib proclaimed that they would answer questions. She didn't want to answer questions, but she knew more about ICU. Gaz snapped from her thoughts when she heard a question.

"The chip I have designed has a failsafe. Once it connects to the PAK it can't be removed. If there is an attempt at removing it then the chip will self-destruct and the Irken will be deactivated."

Gaz felt Skoodge tense. She couldn't blame him.

"Cybiotics is the company that will be producing ICU. The company is headed by Dr. Gaz Membrane. This company will also deal with all Irken prisoners," Dib answered before she could blink.

Then a question she wasn't expecting came up.

"What if we run out of Irkens?"

Her eyes glanced at Dib and she saw that he was madly grinning. She didn't think this far ahead. Gaz believed they would only use the Irken's available. There was a gleam in his eyes that she didn't like. The race didn't age and they would never burn out with proper treatment. So the thought of more hadn't even crossed her mind.

"I have gained rights with the Galactic Council to open the Cybiotics Genetic Lab. In this lab, we will begin the first steps in cloning the Irkens much like they do to themselves. Eventually we hope to bring about DCIs."

Gaz looked to Zim and noticed that he was scowling throughout the cheers. He quickly turned and pushed through the crowd. Gaz made a move to follow him, but a hand on a shoulder stopped her. Her head snapped towards Dib and noticed he was smiling at her. All white teeth beamed and blinded her.

"There is no stopping Cybiotics!" Dib shouted and the crowd roared.

Gaz pushed Skoodge so he ran back into the darkness. Her eyes searched the crowd and she realized that there was no stopping the future. She deeply scowled as the cameras began to capture her image. Her cold eyes turned toward the crowd and she hoped that they would only capture hate. She felt Dib put an arm around her shoulder and heard his whisper.

"We did it Gaz," Dib softly said, his mouth unnoticeably moving. "We've saved Earth."

Gaz blinked and she softly chuckled, it was enough for him to feel the vibrations through her. He gave her an odd look and she sighed.

"You can't save Earth because you can't save a plague," Gaz hatefully said. "All you can do is bring it new things to kill."

She shrugged his arm off and raised an arm to wave. Gaz watched him from the corner of her eye. She turned on her heel and walked off the stage. There wasn't anything that had to be done here. Her share was already completed and she felt like contributing no more. Gaz's eyes snapped to Skoodge who was watching the crowd from underneath the curtain. The Irken was kneeling on the floor desperate to see anything. She felt like kicking him to his feet.

"Skoodge," Gaz coldly snapped. His name became a warning in that moment.

He jerked and jumped to his feet. His short arm came to his head in a salute and he offered her a smile. Gaz rolled her eyes and continued to walk pass him. The squeaking assured he was right behind her like he should be. Gaz quickly walked down a flight of stairs and turned left into a dark hallway. Her amber eyes narrowed and she pushed herself in between two men and came face to face to the room. He was standing there in his normal white jacket. His black boots and gloves covered any remaining skin that the jacket didn't protect. His goggled eyes turned toward her from the toaster and he nodded at her.

"Daughter."

Gaz gritted her teeth and suddenly felt Skoodge run into her legs. He stumbled backwards, but she didn't budge. Her rage was slowly coming to a boil.

"Is it true that my company will also conduct genetic research?" Gaz questioned.

"Yes, yes," Membrane quickly replied as he reached down to the toaster and grasped the toast. "It's wonderful."

Gaz could hear that it was a statement and not intended for conversation. He wouldn't be able to hear anything beside this victory. She crossed the small room and took a seat at the table. Her hands rested on the cloth-covered top and she sighed. This wasn't what she wanted. Gaz glanced over at Skoodge and saw that he was leaning against the wall closest to the door with his eyes closed. She balanced her elbows on the table and buried her face in her hands. Skoodge looked bored and she felt herself smile. Irkens felt nothing and yet here was this bored, fat Irken in front of her resting. She wanted to tug at her hair and growl.

"Well, I've got a ship to catch." Membrane suddenly said as he walked toward the door: "…going to study with the Vortians."

Gaz peeked through her fingers as he waved over his shoulder and left. She watched the two men leave and she allowed herself a loud frustrated growl. Skoodge's eyes shot open and he watched her fist come down and hit the table. Gaz quickly stood up knocking the chair to the floor. Her left arm shot out and hit everything off the table and to the floor. She growled again and heard a soft laugh. It was steady and drew her eyes to the doorway. She wished it were Dib standing there, than he could take the brunt of her overly long suppressed rage.

"You," Gaz hissed as she turned to face him.

He shrugged as he kept his violet eyes on her. He took a step around a broken plate and walked toward her. Eventually, he stood before her, just three inches above her own height of five-three. The corners of his lips turned up in a smug smile, it fueled her rage.

"Zi…Zak," Gaz corrected herself when she spotted Skoodge watching them. "What are you doing here?" As an afterthought she ordered, "Skoodge, go into hibernation." Gaz quickly ordered. He looked between them and frowned before his eyes dulled to a shade of brownish-red. His shell went limp and he fell to the floor.

"Nice trick," Zim muttered as he gazed at Skoodge and moved to poke his powered down shell. There truly was no response from the small Irken.

"Answer me…Zim," his name was a hiss coated with a warning.

"I've come to congratulate you," Zim carefully began as he gazed down at her. She glared at him as he reached down and righted a seat. He sat as he crossed his arms over his chest with a smug look in his eyes.

"There's nothing to thank me for," Gaz carefully said.

"But there's plenty," Zim whispered as he smirked. "Or do you not want to take responsibility?"

Gaz bristled as she angrily said, "You're the one that damned your own race."

Zim growled and he leaned forward. His hands went to his knees as their noses came inches apart. Their eyes sparked in a silent battle.

"You're the one that opened my PAK and figured out how to create the ICU. You were the one that created the virus that permanently shut down Irk," Zim harshly reminded. "I merely gave you the tools you needed…but it was your mind that created everything you see."

Gaz growled. "You lied to me!"

She wanted to accuse him of manipulating her emotions, but she would never admit anything about her emotions. It was an awkward need to help him and connect that drove her into the scientific study of his race.

Zim narrowed his eyes and asked in feign interest, "How so?"

"You told me that they were nothing but machines!" Her voice began to rise. "You told me it was all a program! That they had no real personality! No hopes of their own! No dreams of their own!" Her eyes narrowed as she accused, "You blamed your defect of a Pak for your personality!"

Zim harshly, but shortly laughed as he replied, "I said Irkens were cyborgs…it was Dib who planted those ideas into your head."

"You did nothing to sway them!" Gaz accused, voice hitching.

Zim quickly stood up and knocked the chair back to the floor. Gaz stood straight and stepped back as he stepped toward her. She was not afraid of him, but of what he might say. Thoughts of words he might speak caused her stomach to roll in disgust and fear.

"I want them to suffer!" Zim shouted, hands clenching. "They are nothing!"

"You were the one that screwed up!" Gaz growled. It wasn't the Irkens fault that Zim never did anything right and she would cruelly point it out. "You did nothing right!"

"I…"

"Almost destroyed your race…they had a right to protect themselves. And you know what Zim," Gaz cruelly whispered. "They would have left Earth alone if not for you."

"Shut up!" Zim snapped. "You know nothing."

Gaz watched as he stepped back and turned his back to her. He began to walk towards the door and her voice stopped him once more.

"I know one thing…you'll never be free…your banishment was t your freedom—but now…you've just banished yourself."

Gaz watched as he vanished through the doorway and she kneeled to the floor. Her hands clutched the table and she let her head rest against it. The hard surface didn't ease her mind; it just helped her flow of thoughts. She didn't understand why she didn't see it before. There were plenty of signs that she had ignored, purposely. She knew Irkens had their own memories, their personalities. That had been proven as she rummaged through Zim's PAK in order to find a way to make the ICU function. Gaz sighed again, even her talks with Zim pointed to Irkens having a personality. She scrunched her eyes close and grumbled.

"Gaz!"

Her eyes slowly squinted open and she glared at Dib as he came through the door. He ignored the state of the room and slapped a pile of papers on the table. Gaz didn't stand; her eyes looked over the table and at the papers. Dib handed her a pen and told her to sign.

"Why?" She suspiciously questioned.

"These are the papers that give us full rights over the Irken prisoners."

She glared, but turned her face to stone. Gaz gripped the pen and signed her signature away. It was apparent to her that there was no way for her to make this situation worse. Dib happily took the papers and stared hard at her.

"What should we do about Zim?" Dib stiffly questioned. Gaz sighed and stood up. She glared at him as she ran a hand through her violet hair.

"There's nothing to do," she replied.

"What if…"

"His race wouldn't accept him even if he were the last Irken active," Gaz replied.

Dib nodded and replied, "That's pretty sad."

"More like ironic," Gaz muttered as her eyes settled on Skoodge.

"Aren't you going to ask?" Dib suddenly said as he smiled at her.

"Ask what?" Gaz wondered.

"You never asked me."

"What?" It was gritted out.

"How the battle went," he said as if it were the most obvious thing.

Gaz scoffed and replied, "You traveled to Irk, launched my virus into their system, went through and destroyed everything…what else is there?"

Dib scowled and mumbled, "You ruin everything."

'How true that is,' Gaz grimly thought.

"It's a war I wish to hear nothing about," Gaz reminded.

"You should have been there!" Dib shouted; it was if the violence never affected him.

"Whatever," Gaz mumbled as she picked up her forgotten chair.

Dib looked at her and rolled his eyes as he replied, "Gee, act less interested."

Gaz felt her left eyebrow twitch. She snapped her head up toward Dib and took a step closer to him. His eyes widened at her sudden movement.

"I. Don't. Care."

"You don't care," Dib sighed. "I get it."

'Finally,' Gaz thought.

Dib finally left the room oblivious to everything. Gaz reached into her pocket and pulled out Skoodge's remote. Pressing the green button she watched as he came to. It seemed that Dib and Membrane were more alike than they let on.

"That's weird."

Gaz glanced at Skoodge and noticed that he was rubbing his head. She had never really heard him speak before. Skoodge had been with her now for eight months, the Irkens had only been prisoners for eight months. His red eyes focused on her and widened.

"You can speak," Gaz sighed. He hadn't talked since their first meeting. "What's weird?"

"Just suddenly waking, never did it before," Skoodge warily replied.

Gaz glanced at the destroyed room and figured that whoever owned this building could clean up. She walked over to the doorway and was happy to find herself alone. Skoodge cleared his throat as he looked to her unsure of what to do.

"Let's go home," Gaz muttered.

"Yes, sir," Skoodge tried to salute. Gaz raised an eyebrow, his voice sounded funny to her.

"Call me Gaz and use Sir when we're in company, okay?" Gaz questioned.

"Okay," Skoodge answered with a smile/

She went the same way she had come from. Instead of going up the stairs, she continued down the hall till she reached a metal door. Music echoed through the dark hallway and she sighed. Her hand was on the knob that would lead her to her freedom.

"Hey, there's a party," Skoodge mumbled.

Gaz shrugged and quickly opened the door. She moved into the night with Skoodge by her side. Her eyes went to the sky and she couldn't help but smirk at the various alien ships in the sky.

'Dib's dream has come true, but at what cost?' Gaz pondered as she let the door click shut.

* * *

><p><span>The After Party<span>

* * *

><p>The room was a square. A bar was located in the corner with two long tables of various foods beside it. Balloons were bouncing along the ceiling followed by various colored sheets with small lights giving them a glow. Aliens were mixing in with humans, regardless of height. It was an occasion to celebrate; the Irkens would never be a problem again.<p>

Dib had never been good at social situations. His life had been spent being shunned away by society. Now, everyone looked to him and watched him as he spoke to random people. His brown eyes had searched the room in an attempt to find Gaz. He had a feeling that she wouldn't be here. It didn't surprise him; these weren't her type of people. His eyes landed on the two people approaching him. He recognized the two males based on the profiles that his father had given him. These were the two that would help increase the success of Cybiotics.

The first man that reached him stood at six feet and two inches. His eyes were a tiger brown and shining with something Dib couldn't figure out. His dark brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail that reached his shoulders. Dib couldn't believe that the future of Cybiotics was wearing a pair of khakis and black concert shirt.

"Hey, I'm Matt," he introduced as he held out his hand.

Dib quickly shook his hand and noted he had a firm grip. There was confidence. Dib went to respond, but his reply was cut short when the other man interrupted. He was shorter than Matt and a bit heavier. His hair was cut short to almost a buzz leaving Dib wondering about his hair color. Dib noticed that there was sweat on his forehead and that his eyes were a thin and beady shade of brown.

"Hello, I'm Iggins," he introduced, but didn't hold out his hand.

Dib didn't attempt to shake his hand, but offered a weary smile. He looked them both over and figured that Matt seemed to be more personable.

"Matt, Iggins," Dib greeted. "I'm sure by now that you both know your job title and what it entitles."

They nodded and Dib continued.

"You both will be working the Genetics lab, but Matt you'll be bouncing from various sites as my sister sees fit."

"Will we be working with you?" Iggins questioned as he tried to divert from the topic of Gaz.

"I'll be around, but as a Xenobiologist I'll be traveling," Dib replied. "You'll be working under Gaz."

Dib watched their reaction and saw that Iggins tensed and twitched. Matt just nodded looking honestly interested.

"I love your sister's work," Matt sincerely expressed.

"Really?" Dib questioned.

"Her game for Gameslave X-treme was brilliant!" Matt stated. "Warhogs was something else."

"I forgot about her gaming interest," Dib muttered. He swore he heard Iggins mutter something like 'I didn't.'

"When will we start?" Iggins blandly questioned.

"Tomorrow," Dig answered.

"Awesome," Matt replied with a smirk.

"Everything is in order to begin work," Dib assured.

"Great," Iggins replied.

Iggins quickly excused himself and left Matt alone with Dib.

"Why do you want to work at Cybiotics?" Dib suddenly questioned.

Matt nervously scratched the back of his neck and replied, "I love anything with technology and Gaz is a bit of an idle of mine."

Dib cocked an eyebrow at that. He wondered what his sister would think of that. She'd probably kill him. Gaz wasn't a fan of fans.

"Well, good luck working with her," Dib wished. The guy would need it in order to work with her. The only person she had worked with was that Biologist, Higurashi.

Matt nodded and chuckled before he and Dib parted. Dib walked over to the bar intent on finding something stronger when he noticed that Zim was leaning against the cherry polished wood. His violet eyes were focused on him.

"Zak," Dib greeted.

"Dib," Zim replied.

"What are you doing here?" Dib questioned.

Zim smirked and held up his own drink and replied, "Celebrating."

Dib nodded and sighed as he closed his eyes and asked, "You remember the battle?"

Zim nodded sourly and questioned back, "How could I forget?"

Dib shrugged and they both sighed. He couldn't understand why no one wanted to speak about the battle. It had been the greatest event of his life.

"What are you going to do now?" Dib questioned as he tried to relax.

He waited and then opened his eyes after the silence continued to reign. Zim was gone and all that was left was the sound of the music and an empty cup on the bar. Dib glared at the empty cup

Who needed company when you had the future?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

The original chapters of Cyborg Manifesto won't change much; I plan to add more detail that might/will include new scenes and interactions. I truly am in love with the concept of this story and can't wait to begin working on the chapters. I've missed the IZ fandom and am quite glad to see it still alive.

I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and will look forward to more.

As stated before; I am Betryal.

Questions, comments, concerns; please leave them and I will respond if needed or asked. I enjoy reviews and hope to hear something!

Till next time!


	2. In Regards to

In Regards to…

* * *

><p><em>9-23<em>

_Dear Dr. Membrane,_

_I am writing in regards to what I have discovered having spent my time upon the M2. I have done as you asked in the pursuit of perfecting the ICU and have discovered a flaw. It appears that if programing is left incomplete then the Irken will retain 'their will.' On a stranger note, it appears that that the ICU chip will continue to integrate with the Pak resulting in a malfunction that could prove ill to the Irken's mental health and at worse; fatal._

_Dr. Higurashi._

* * *

><p>Gaz calmly folded the letter and tenderly placed the aged paper into a hollow book. The letter was aged five years, but it was key to the ICU chip. Higurashi had proven an asset in the stabilizing of the ICU, without her the project might've been setback a few years. Thankfully, that wasn't the case; the Irkens were enslaved but safe thanks to their efforts. She let her eyes fall to the corner of her desk and smirked at the picture that sat there. There was a smiling Higurashi with bright sapphire eyes, a pudgy Skoodge looking confused and a bland looking Gaz. Higurashi had loved pictures and commemorating moments.<p>

"_Sir! You are need in the labs!"_

Gaz blinked and looked to the communicator that sat upon her wrist. The band was tiny and metallic, but it served as a simple way for Skoodge to contact her, which he was. She lifted her wrist to her mouth and waited for the beep.

"What's the problem Skoodge?" Gaz calmly questioned.

Skoodge was messy; but he was one of the smartest Irkens she knew. He knew her habits and there was no doubt that he would only bother her in an emergency.

"_In the lab, interns are unsure of their work in the Implant Lab."_

Her amber eyes narrowed; Skoodge was right to bother her. She assured him that she would come to the lab. It was funny how fate worked; she was reminiscing over Higurashi's letter and now this little incident. She only hoped that the interns wouldn't make a rash choice or else she would be doing something rash.

She quickly pushed from her desk and slipped the white lab coat over her royal purple turtle neck. Her heels hit the carpet soundlessly as she moved. It wouldn't take long to reach the labs as she moved to the bookshelf tugged a book titled _The Naked Lunch._ The shelf split in the center and she stepped into her personal elevator.

Irkens were seen as items, but she wouldn't let that attitude invade her company. Cybiotics was leading the industry for all-things-Irken. She kept trying to enforce the idea that Irkens were not to be abused regardless of their status. The descent to the labs caused her stomach to flip with the quickness of the ride, but when the doors opened, she was inside the lab. Her eyes took in the interns as they froze. Some held tweezers while others held in sneezes as they gazed at her in fear. Her heel clicked and broke the silence as stepped into the lab and the wall shut.

"The ICU must be preprogrammed before inserted into the PAK or else it won't take!"

Gaz's voice rose over the silence with each step she took into the room. The interns flinched at her tone and she glared harder, if possible. She heard various things hit the table. There were eight Irken bodies upon tables, sedated with Paks open. Amber eyes fixed on the pair that didn't drop their tweezers or shut the Pak. When they realized she was glaring at them they slowly lowered the tool and tenderly set the chip aside. The Irken's Pak was safely shut and the interns placed their hands on the table.

"Anyone care to tell me what happens to an Irken if it gets an ICU without programming?" Gaz questioned as she came to stand in the center of the lab with all eyes focused on her.

The interns glanced at each other; wondering if this was some type of trick question or test. It was certainly a test and there was no trick. The silence thickened as her anger began to rise to the surface. They were here at Cybiotics to prove themselves and not make foolish mistakes. She would rather they question than stupidly act.

"Don't look to each other for answers!" She snapped voice irate.

"But we're all a team," a meek voice softly spoke up.

She blinked and opened her mouth to yell at them. They were a team, but there would be a day when they would work alone. Someone wouldn't always be there to hold their hands. There would hopefully come a day when they would do research alone like grown-ups.

"Theoretically," a calm voice began, "the Irken would have free will once more…or there would be a meltdown."

Gaz closed her mouth and quirked an eyebrow. She scanned the room and her eyes fell on the familiar face of her assistant. Matt was the only employee that Dib had hired that was worth anything. It was safe of her to think and give him the title of Second. It was a title that Dib didn't hold due to certain reasons—and she disliked her brother. If there was ever a time she couldn't run Cybiotics then the duty would fall to Matt. He was a brilliant mind and was ready to defend the moral basis of her company. There was no better man. Mentally, she sighed at the thought of herself having morals. The world was truly messed up.

"Very good Matt," Gaz sighed and he beamed. "But you can't answer all the questions and hold their hands."

His smile didn't falter at any of her words. He knew what she meant and she actually smirked. Matt wasn't a stupid human; he could actually read into what she really meant. He didn't bend or break because of her harsh ways. He was capable of something others were not; he understood her strange ways. Her other employees value of life ran lower than normal for humans. Matt, he took pride and he did value life.

"Congratulations." Gaz coldly stated: "…only one of you knows something. The rest of you still seem to need sitters." Gaz turned on heel and marched toward the door. Her violet hair swayed against her knees with each step. Stopping at the door, she turned and narrowed her gaze. "If you all don't shape up, I will personally see to your training."

Gaz stepped out of the room and the door slammed shut. She leaned against the door for a moment. Reaching up she ran a hand through her hair and stared down the halls. They were a plain shade of white and the floor was a shade of gray that she didn't care to place. The ceiling was also a white. The color scheme left the halls and building in a lack of color. The halls were empty, no paintings, no sculptures, no nothing. The glass elevator had more color in her opinion; at least there was a metal tunnel to stare at.

"Bitching again, are you?"

There was no peace in Cybiotics. She didn't hear the steps that would normally echo down the halls and that made her realize she was spacing out far too long. His beady brown eyes narrowed on her like a rat and she scowled. Maybe, she would buy something to the kill the rodent.

"I wouldn't be bitching if there wasn't anything to bitch at," Gaz calmly replied.

He offered a warm smile and she felt the temperature in the hall drop. The smile made his eyes bulge a bit under his buzzed hair. She hated the fact that the only thing they shared besides their workplace was the same white jacket and black slacks. It seemed too intimate for her taste, but she refused to wear a skirt. A skirt would remind those that worked under her that she was female and she couldn't afford to look weak.

"I think your employees only mess up because of your…what's the word I'm looking for?" Iggins paused and grinned: "…harsh ways."

"I only demand the best," Gaz retorted, "and if they can't give me the best than they can leave."

Iggins scowled at this, he expected her to snap him. She was supposed to lose her temper and rage at him like she did when she was with Dib. There had to be a way to make her seem lowly. He raised a pudgy hand to his chin and stroked his face in thought. His brown eyes sparked in assurance and he tried again.

"Maybe they don't give the best because you have yet to give them a reason," Iggins figured he could hit her pride.

Gaz merely chuckled and replied, "Their paycheck should be reason enough."

Iggins deeply scowled and opened his mouth once more. Squeaking caused him to remain silent as he looked to his left. His eyes narrowed as he watched the short and fat Irken run around him and quickly to Gaz. His antennae wiggled as he closed his eyes. Skoodge then opened his eyes and expectantly gazed at her.

"Yes Skoodge," Gaz sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She wanted any excuse to get away from Iggins. She didn't need one, but she felt an excuse made her look less of a coward or less like the demonic-boss. There was a reason she didn't promote the jerk that Iggins.

"There are problems in the Containment Area," Skoodge vaguely reported as his eyes shifted to Iggins.

Skoodge was a blessing; he had a way of speaking to her when in front of others that kept things confidential. Her eyes turned to Iggins and she could see the frustration on his face. He was the Head Geneticist, yet she didn't give him full access to certain areas. She didn't trust him and it just wasn't because of the past with him—she was the one that hunted and broke him over a game—but he truly seemed like awful person.

"Wait for me at the elevator," Gaz ordered Skoodge.

"Yes, sir!"

Skoodge was off leaving only the echo of his squeaky boots. Iggins glared at him the whole time he ran off. Gaz cleared her throat and Iggins' narrowed eyes turned on her; she didn't flinch. She would send him back underground to his nest. She found it amusing that it had been nicknamed after a Wasp's hive.

"Go back to the Vespiary Iggins," Gaz plainly ordered.

The corner of his lips turned down bringing out the wrinkles on his face. Gaz remained calm and kept her gaze focused on him. She wouldn't bend on her direct orders and she wouldn't look weak; not in front of him, never with Iggins.

"Remember Gaz," Iggins calmly began. "A wasp queen is merely a tool that lives less than a year in the Vespiary."

Gaz quirked an eyebrow and turned on her heel. Her steps were slow and deliberate as she went the way Skoodge left. Her lips stretched in a smirk. He thought he had won this verbal battle.

"I never claimed to be queen," Gaz replied as she continued her slow walk.

"Bullshit," Iggins growled.

"That's the spirit," Gaz dryly mumbled as she continued.

She could feel his glare on her back until she finally turned the corner. Gaz blinked and rubbed her temples as she came to stand by Skoodge. He stood on his toes and stretched to push the elevator button.

"That human is strange," Skoodge pointed out as he stood back down.

"Understatement of the year," Gaz simply said.

"He wants to kill you," Skoodge suddenly said.

The elevator doors quickly opened the moment Gaz's eyes widened. Skoodge went first into the clear glass elevator. Gaz stepped onto the glass and her short heel clicked against it. The doors closed as she focused on the buttons. The building was built in a circular fashion with an elevator at the center of everything. There were three upper levels, a ground level, and four underground labs. The first lab was located directly in front of the elevator, north. It was the main lab known simply as the Vespiary, this Genetics lab held seventeen levels fashioned much like a slinky shape. The second lab was known as the Operation Vespiary and was South of the elevator. This Vespiary had nine main rings, which were the rings that held the workers that placed the ICU and held the Irkens that received the ICU. The third Vespiary was to the East and was the smallest one. It was only three rings and was simply a storage area. The Vespiary to the West was fourteen rings and it was the containment area. There were only five buttons on the pad, three for each of the upper levels, one for the ground, and another for the underground. The underground labs required walking. Gaz pressed the last button and looked down at Skoodge.

"What makes you think that?" Gaz questioned.

Skoodge raised his left antenna in thought and tapped his fingers against each other. Gaz patiently waited for answer knowing that he had never let her down. Skoodge was messy, slow and gullible, but he was reliable. These traits were from his personality and not the programming of the ICU.

"He's a young male with ambition…plus he holds a grudge against you," Skoodge answered with reason.

"A grudge is no reason for a murder plot," Gaz pointed out. Dib would disprove that theory though.

"No, but power is," Skoodge wisely reminded with a smile.

Gaz nodded in agreement wondering how he kept that smile on his face. She looked passed the glass and watched the levels go by.

"What's the situation?" Gaz suddenly questioned. She didn't want to fantasize about Iggins plotting to kill her. It was another thing that she felt was too intimate. She wouldn't want people to imagine her plotting their doom.

"Do you remember the list of Irkens that were so supposed to be immediately deactivated?" Skoodge questioned. Gaz's eyebrows slightly lifted and she nodded. "It seems that two were overlooked."

"Two," Gaz repeated with a knowing tone.

Skoodge scratched the back of his head with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah—about that…it seemed that the Processors marked the two as deactivated and continued on," Skoodge explained.

"Stupid humans," Gaz sourly muttered. "What's the problem?"

"They want to know if they should deactivate them," Skoodge answered.

"How long have they been down there?" Gaz questioned, she kept the concern from her voice.

Skoodge paused before saying, "Four years and eight months."

"They're not insane?" Gaz questioned, interest teasing her voice.

"No…they've always been insane," Skoodge quickly, but happily replied.

"Obliviously they should be deactivated if they were on _that_ list," Gaz mumbled.

Skoodge nodded in agreement the best he could before he said, "I know, but this may interest you."

Gaz looked down at him with a questioning look, but the elevator came to a halt. Skoodge jumped through the doors before Gaz could question him again. She turned to the West and followed Skoodge. The halls down here were brightly lit and everything was white. She assumed that it would help any guards watch for anything weird. The two male guards watched her as she placed her hand upon the black pad. A green glow flashed over her hand and the doors opened. Gaz's nose twitched. This room was different from everything else in this building. She stepped onto a ledge and a platform came towards her. It hovered in the air and she glanced at her surroundings. It was a circle of cages from where she stood to the very bottom. The cages gave the Irkens enough room to stand and maybe stretch.

"Take me to the problem," Gaz muttered through her lips. She didn't want to look at the caged species that would eventually be chipped.

Skoodge nodded and herded her onto the platform. Gaz could feel the platform lower and shivered at the cool breeze the metal room made. It chilled her and she felt her stomach drop as she looked down. Four guards were stood in the middle of the small room and hidden underneath their forms were shocks of lights. Gaz knew they were using their stun gun. She watched the scene and heard a snort of laughter. Gaz stepped off the platform the moment it was an inch from the ground. A yelp of pain and she knew what the trouble was. These Irkens hidden by the group had no use besides entertainment.

"What's going on here?" Gaz shouted. Her voice was firm as she watched the men jump apart. She let her eyes glance at the floor and the Irkens. One was shielding another and she glared at the men.

"Gaz!" She raised an eyebrow. "Sir."

"Explain," she coldly ordered as she circled around them. Gaz wanted to be able to see the Irkens on the floor.

"These things decided to rebel and we had to detain them," one guard explained.

Gaz cocked an eyebrow and kneeled toward the Irkens. She held her hand just above their bodies knowing it wasn't wise to touch something injured. Gaz pulled her hand back and noted that their clothing had been burned through by the surges of electricity from the guard's weapons. This was more than detaining.

"In the process of detaining," Gaz calmly began as she stood up, "One simply stuns and detains. One doesn't gather around and torture."

"They kept trying to resist," the guard protested. His anger was clear.

Gaz looked at the Irkens and then back to the guards. She could see he was nervous and she smirked. There were no laws to protect Irkens, but she had laws within her own company.

"Skoodge."

"Yes sir."

"Contact Matt and have him prepare a medical area in the Second Vespiary," Gaz ordered. The guard's eyes narrowed.

"Before you think to question me." Gaz's tone was dangerous as she glared at the guards. "There are laws against property damage."

"They are things," the guard growled.

Gaz coolly looked at him and replied, "They're my things."

He scowled and mocked, "Permission to be dismissed."

"Do so…and permanently," Gaz jeered back with no pause in voice.

He quickly marched away, but not before spitting at the Irkens on the ground. Gaz sneered and turned her gaze to the three remaining guards. One stepped forward and quickly picked up the Irken. Another guard moved to do the same to the other. Gaz nodded and the third guard left after the other one. She sighed and looked at the two Irkens. They were both equal heights and very slender. Their structure could be considered slim and fragile. Gaz suddenly reached forward and pulled the first Irken's torn sleeve down. Her eyes suddenly widened and she covered his arm. She knew the reason why they were on the list and she knew the other Irken would bear the same ugly mark. It was a mark meant to mock who they were, who they no longer are. Gaz found that it appealed to her, marking a being as what it once was and what it would never be again.

"Sir, should we continue the deactivation?"

Gaz turned her gaze back to the guard and sneered again. He froze and she shook her head. It was a stupid question; repair something only to destroy it. Gaz reached out to the other Irken and pushed back his torn sleeve. The mark that had marred the perfect pastel green skin was the Irken Military symbol. The Irken military symbol was a blasphemous dark olive against the natural pastel shade. Gaz looked back to the original Irken and noted his skin was shade darker, but it didn't lesson the mark.

'They were even marked for death,' Gaz mused.

This meant so many things. This situation confused her to no end. Looking at the two Irkens, they were the worst ones to be alive. They would always be part of the original empire. Her eyebrows knitted in the center. She knew their personalities and knew there was no way they could change anything.

'Then why even bother marking them?'

She looked to the two guards and motioned for them to follow her. They didn't know who these Irkens were. They only knew that they were two marked for death that had never come. The platform easily supported them to their rise. Gaz had them carry the two back to the original Vespiary she had come from. They were laid upon a metal table. The guards turned to leave and she cleared her throat.

"These Irkens don't exist," Gaz firmly stated and watched the confusion set in. "If they did exist; you'd both be dead."

The threat was clear and one guard laughed as the other raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"And without a check," the guard added through his laughter.

They both left Gaz alone and she looked at the two Irkens, one to her left, the other to her right. She would have those guards closely watched even though money seemed to keep them quiet.

'So many memories,' Gaz thought as she glared at one.

"I've come to help," Matt replied as he walked through the door with Skoodge and locked it.

His brown eyes locked onto the two Irkens and he grumbled a bit.

"Does Dib know about this?" Matt questioned as he walked over to one and pulled open his eye. It was a violet shade. "Not a female."

"No," the reply was cold.

"What good is spite when the one you're trying to spite one who isn't aware of the action?" Matt questioned as he checked for a pulse. Matt sighed when he didn't get an answer. He turned to the other one and checked the eyes. Crimson. He wondered where this would all lead. "Just don't cause your own downfall," Matt warned.

Gaz smirked; he was loyal to her. Her eyes fell on the two Irkens. There was no doubt that they would bring her trouble. She could only wonder if it would be better to simply deactivate them. No one would know, but that would go against her morals.

'Almighty Tallest Red and Purple.'

They worked in silence and she knew he saw the mark. The mark had been something like a legend among most people. Humans didn't want to believe that they marked things for death, so they ignored everything. She knew the Irkens destroyed countless, yet something akin to pity dwelled within her for them. It was easy to become enthralled by a mission to the point of losing yourself.

"You know they're monsters," Matt easily stated as if he were pointing out a cloud in the sky.

Skoodge glanced up at Matt and handed him an antiseptic. Matt unscrewed the cap and squeezed the gel into his hand. He tossed the bottle to Gaz who held up her hand and caught it. The tube was empty by the time she squeezed the remaining contents into her hand. Gaz began rubbing the gel into the Irken's skin.

"Monster or not, they were brilliant," Gaz mumbled.

"They destroyed forty races, enslaved thirty, and converted at least twenty-three planets," Matt reminded.

"Is it their faults that those planets were weak?" Gaz coldly questioned.

Matt raised an eyebrow and asked in fake surprise, "Are you claiming that those planets deserved their fate?"

"Survival of the fittest," Gaz sighed as she ripped the remaining shirt off.

"Hey Skoodge!" Matt called. "Tell Kant to prepare the office for Eve's visit when ya' see 'em."

"You can go eat Skoodge," Gaz added.

"Thank you Sir and I'll deliver the message," Skoodge calmly said before he happily skipped away.

"Eve's coming? Eve N.?" Gaz clarified once Skoodge left.

"Yeah, it's time for the yearly harassment," Matt chuckled with no amusement.

"I hate dealing with the IRC," Gaz sourly mumbled as she reached around and flipped the Irken onto his front.

"You're chipping them?" Matt asked; he was surprised as he watched her.

"Got a problem?" Gaz growled.

"Actually…I do," Matt seriously voiced.

Why's that?" Humor laced her words.

"You already have one Irken that lives here, you don't need two more."

"Some people like cats, other like dogs." Gaz calmly listed: "…I happen to like Irkens."

Matt dryly smirked and shook his head in disbelief. He grasped a pair of scissors and quickly cut the dirty material from the Irken's body. The Irken's two fingers twitched and Matt frowned. One of the first steps of detaining was sedation.

"Seems like they might wake up," Matt mused.

He looked up and quickly grasped the small tub that was hurtling toward his face. His glared only served to amuse Gaz. Matt flipped the Irken and felt around the PAK on its back. He could hear Gaz already inserting the chip into the other one. His eyebrows furrowed as he reached into the PAK and held the chip to the main circuit board. He could literally feel the PAK taking to the chip. Matt pulled his hand back and closed the PAK.

"So…who are these two? Chip and Dale?"

Gaz glared at him as she closed her Irken's PAK.

"Lilo and Stitch?"

"I'm only going to tell you this because I trust you," Gaz calmly began. The thought of trusting another human was a bit disturbing to her.

"I'm touched," Matt teased as he sniffled and held a hand over his heart.

"Stop mocking me," Gaz sourly growled.

"No really," Matt honestly said. "It means something to me to know that you can trust me."

Gaz nodded and decided not to push the subject and continue, "These are the Tallest."

"Yeah, they are pretty tall," Matt agreed as his gaze turned to them.

"No, they're the leaders of the Irken race."

Matt scrunched up his face and asked, "Really—but they look…so…so stupid."

"I suppose they are since they got conquered," Gaz numbly agreed.

Matt shook his head and jeered, "I guess you have fetish about control."

Gaz raised an eyebrow and shook her head. It was partially true, but she wanted to avoid that subject as well. Matt was grinning at her and she opened her mouth and suddenly felt the air choked out of her. Gaz wheezed and as the hands tightened around her throat. Her amber eyes followed the length of the arm and she made eye contact with crimson eyes. She moved her mouth to speak, but wheezing was her only sound. Matt's voice sounded in the room. The hands shook and she jerked back watching her attacker. He was convulsing on the table. Matt released his hold on the button upon the control and ran over to Gaz.

"Gaz!" Matt shouted as she collapsed to the ground.

He caught her and noticed that her eyes were glancing everywhere and not focusing.

"No…help," Gaz wheezed out before she fully passed out.

Matt cursed as he picked her up and placed her upon the table. He quickly crossed the room and locked the doors. Matt then turned to the Irken that had woken up first; he was unconscious again. He flipped him onto his front and opened his PAK. Matt quickly searched the PAK and found the chip. His fingers closed around it and he pressed it. It shocked his fingers and he pulled back. Closing the PAK, he glared at the Irken. The chip hadn't taken right away. Matt pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Gaz must've been distracted to not notice such a small detail.

* * *

><p><em>"Set a course of Omega System 9-2-3-1-9-8-6!"<em>

_Purple winced at the sound of Red's voice and crammed more popcorn into his mouth. He calmly chewed his snack as he watched Red float around shouting orders. Purple swallowed and turned his gaze back to the technicians. They were hurriedly typing in the coordinates. Purple stuffed more popcorn into his mouth and continued to crunch; the sound blocked Red's voice._

_"We have to get moving!" Red shouted: "...get this ship moving!"_

_"My Tallest! The Massive isn't built for this level of speed!"_

_Purple swore he saw a vein twitching underneath Red's skin. Red loudly growled and floated across the dais and began to type in commands. Purple idly watched and shrugged as he continued to munch. His eyes turned back to the screen and he watched the approaching ships. Purple swallowed his remaining snack and turned around to stare at the aggravated Red._

_"Hey, they're here!" Purple shouted._

_Red growled and his hands shook as the stress finally got to him. He pointed at Purple and shouted, "Do something!"_

_Purple glanced back at the screen and then to Red doubtfully. Red glared at Purple as the Irken popped a single piece into his mouth and leisurely chewed._

_"Go fix…the laser thingy!" Red randomly shouted._

_Purple raised an antenna and replied, "I can't fire it without power…which is what you're working to get back," Purple reminded._

_Red gritted his teeth and slammed his hands against the console. The technicians pushed at each other and got out of Red's way. He balled his hands together and floated over to Purple. His fist shook and he held it up to Purple's face._

_"Do something!" Red shouted._

_Purple slowly blinked and offered, "Popcorn?"_

_Red screamed and slapped the bag of popcorn from Purple's hands. Purple protested and lost the remaining amount of popcorn as it flew from his protesting mouth. Purple glared at Red as he kneeled and picked up the fallen bag of popcorn. He brought the bag around and smacked Red in the face._

_"What do you want me to do?" Purple shouted as he crossed his arms._

_"Something!" Red shouted back._

_"We're floating in space, in a dead ship with a fleet after us. Irk is destroyed and so is Operation Impending Doom Two," Purple listed with an annoyed tone. "Now would you like some popcorn?"_

_Red's left eye twitched. Purple had managed to make sense and be calm in the same exchange. Red floated backwards and hit a control panel. He didn't know what to believe anymore._

_"If you're done going psycho over our impending doom, you can have some popcorn," Purple offered trying to make peace with his co-ruler and friend._

_"We're going to die and you're eating…popcorn," Red sighed._

_Purple nodded and replied, "It's all about not doing stuff."_

_Red covered his face as the ships emergency alarms went off. He could feel the lasers hitting the Massive and rocking the giant ship. Purple waved the popcorn bag in front of his face once more with a grin. Red grasped the bag and threw it off the dais. He quickly turned in the air and floated toward the controls._

_"I'm not going to surrender!" Red shouted as he worked to get the power back._

_Purple shrugged and floated toward the screen. His eyes wandered pass the human ships. He swore he saw four humans standing in the ship opposite of them._

_'I hope they have snacks,' Purple thought as the screen went dead and the ship rocked._

* * *

><p><span>Note<span>:

MCU is short for Master Control Unit  
>ICU is short for Irken Control Unit<br>IRC is short for Irken Regulation Company

The letter in the chapter above written to Gaz is a reference to my Inuyasha and Invader Zim Xover. I adore doing weird things.  
>Those are the notes for the chapter. I went through this chapter and added, changed, and rearranged.<p>

Questions, comments, concerns? Please feel free to leave them!

Till Next Time!


End file.
